


Through A Million Years

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Brian May's 1974 Hepatitis Diagnosis, Depression, Fluff, HIV/AIDS, Insecurity, M/M, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: One word, ten short stories.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Through A Million Years

**1\. Wednesday**

It was a cold and windy day when they first kissed. Neither of them were prepared, but it was a whirlwind of emotions, a tidal wave of happiness and fear and wonderment, two people meeting together and vowing a silent devotion that wouldn't waver. 

**2\. Surprise**

After months of working on their newest album, Freddie doesn't even remember it's his own birthday until the boys drag him home and open the door to reveal a wonderland of bright streamers, balloons, a banner and a cake. Brian kisses Freddie and whispers, "Happy Birthday, Fred." And it's the best one Freddie has ever had. 

**3\. Health**

Brian is sick with hepatitis. He spends a lot of time sleeping, and along with everybody else, Freddie is terrified. He cannot eat, cannot dare sleep unless he's sure that everything is alright. "It's just hepatitis." Is Brian's motto, and every time he says that, Freddie feels like hysterically crying and just settles for lightly squeezing Brian's hand. 

**4\. Dark**

Everything looks like it's covered in darkness. Brian can't find his way out, even as he scrambles for a way back into the light, and is starting to feel his heart beat out of his chest and tears burn behind his eyes. It is dark, too dark, and he just wants out. But he can feel Freddie right beside him, an achor, a comforter, a star, and trusts his best and closest mate to drag him back into the light. 

**5\. Hate**

Freddie stumbled out of the bar, fighting back anger and sadness over things that didn't matter. It shouldn't affect him like it did, but it's all wearing him down. He leans against the stone of the building and Brian appears next to him, eyes dark and lips thin. "Don't listen to them, Fred." He whispered. "They're not worth your tears." 

**6\. Death**

It hangs over them like a curse. Brian with all his health scares, and now this. It's all like a horrific nightmare that neither of them could awaken from. Freddie, even in the throes of death, weak and barely able to stay awake, looks at him and says, "The stars, remember?" It takes all of Brian's will to smile, and nod, and say, "I remember." 

**7\. Morning**

They both awaken in their shared hotel bed, and for a moment, they can enjoy the silence. Nobody is rushing them, or forcing them. It's all a slow, lazy beginning to the day, showering and dressing and sharing the single sink as they brush their teeth and make themselves presentable. But it works, and it's only after a few cups of tea and lots of mini naps that Brian turns to Freddie and says, "Good morning." It all falls together in a close companionship. "Good morning, indeed." 

**8\. Snow**

The white fluff on the ground is hardly an uncommon occurrence, but it feels different than all the rest, and in no time, like a bunch of children who'd just been let out from school, they're playing in it. Laughing, tossing snowballs and pushing each other into mounds of snow. For awhile, they forget about whatever troubles and struggles there are, buried deep inside. Even for a few moments, an hour, at least, they can have fun. 

**9\. Sinner**

People say it's wrong to love another man in such a manner. Freddie doesn't believe them, just holds his head up high and ignored the names, the sneers. Because, deep down, even though it hurts, he knows it isn't wrong. How could something as wrong as they say it is feel so good when Brian smiles at him? 

**10\. Ring**

It's hardly proper, but it fits. Simple little rings, toned down from Freddie's extravagant ideas, that are hidden away in cupboards or in pockets when they cannot be seen. "For you, my love." Freddie says when he presents them like a gift to behold. "To you and forever." Brian says, when he offers his own. 


End file.
